Wheeled tub supports for infant bathing bassinets have been known. One such tub support has included a cantilevered top for moving the tub support over a counter top or table when washing an infant. However, when the tub support was rolled away from the counter top or table, such as when moving an infant to a different wing of a hospital, it was a tedious process for a nurse to carry all of the washing supplies, diapers, etc. while moving the tub support.
It has been proposed in the past to attach a portable supply cabinet to the tub support. However, such supply cabinets have been inserted into the tub support from a side direction, and vertical columns of the tub support severely restricted the frontal access to any supply cabinet. Frontal doors of such supply cabinets when fully opened remained in the way of the nurse or physician tending the infant. Because such doors were sticking out when they were opened, it was difficult to move the combined tub support and cabinet through narrow doors, etc. without catching the open doors. Also, such limited movement of frontal doors caused by the side nesting of prior bassinets caused additional problems in automatic spray washing machines for carts and bassinets.